Araña
by InfiernoSE
Summary: Kidnapped from her home Mexico, Anya Corazon must learn to live in America with her powers.
1. Araña 1: Arachnophobia Part 1

**Araña #1: Arachnophobia Part 1**

**Manhattan, New York**

Welcome to New York City, my home. Hi, my name Anya Corazon and I'm the superhero named Araña. I live here in this great city. I'm eighteen years old. How did I become a superhero you ask? Well, let me tell you.

When I was eight I was taken from my family in Mexico by a group known as Weapon X. After they had failed on their previous _Wolverine_ project, they looked for something new they could control and make into an assassin. They had learned about an incident involving me where I got powers from a Mayan temple down in Mexico.

I was just eight, so I didn't know what I was getting into. After visiting the area with my mama and papa I got lost and came across the temple. I knew I should have waited for my parents to find me, but I had to go in. I entered the temple and found a gold statue of a woman with eight limbs. Engraved on the statue was "Araña." Right around the statue's feet I found this strange sapphire stone that I thought was pretty. I picked it up to get a better look and then the eyes of the statue began to glow red. Red beams of light shot out of the eyes and hit the stone. The stone changed into the shape of a spider and floated from my hands. I didn't know what was happening. I could have moved, but I didn't. The spider-shaped stone floated to my right arm and fused with it. The stone was nowhere to be seen. All that was left was a blue tattoo on my arm.

That instant my heart began to beat faster and faster. I was scared. The tattoo was sending energy through my body that I wasn't handling well. I fell to the ground, unable to move. I don't remember what happened next, because I blacked out. I woke up a week later in my home. By my side were my parents, worried sick.

I had no idea what had happened to me, but I would find out that my life was about to change forever. I became quicker. I could do flips and I was only eight. I somehow scaled the walls of my house with just using my hands and feet. Then the big thing happened. I shot a web strand out of my hand. I had no idea what was happening to me, but it seemed someone else did.

Some time after I learned about my powers a masked man named Spidercide broke into my house and took me from my family. He was a member of the organization Weapon X and he took me to their scientists so I could become their new lab rat.

They tried to make me into a heartless killer by forcing me to watch Spidercide murder innocent people. It was strange he had the same powers as me, but he could morph his body parts into deadly weapons. I wasn't sure if I had that ability and I didn't want to find out. After all that they did some kind of experiment on me, they called it the "Hunter Project." They gave me another power, one that I couldn't control.

When I was a little older they started training me in different martial arts. I was twelve years old when I started training. My best fighting style was the Mantis Style. I was beating their henchmen left and right. There were a lot of high walls, which gave me the advantage. Weapon X was sending out as many soldiers as they had. They wanted to make sure I could handle being outnumbered. I climbed the walls of the Weapon X complex and hid in the shadows.

The soldiers were all scared out of their minds. One guy made a remark about how he was there when they were working with Wolverine, which didn't help the others out. I started using my webbing to pull the soldiers to me. I'd beat them and throw them away. Then I would move to another place and continue cycle. There were four soldiers left, so I leaped in the middle of them.

"What," yells one of the Soldiers.

I laughed as I stood on my and began to twirl myself. I used my legs to push them back. I had them beat, but the man in charge of this program wanted to test out my strongest skill. He activated the power of the Hunter. There was nothing I could do to keep the power from taking over. I lost control and I murdered those last remaining soldiers.

My hands were stained with blood. As the Hunter I had no care for it, but when I became "Spider-Girl," as they called me, I couldn't handle what I had done and I went nuts.

The man in charge named, John Wraith, didn't make me as heartless as he wanted. I still had emotions and I had no feeling to want to kill. That night I was locked in a cell that was in Wraith's lab. I heard him talking to the big boss, Williams Stryker, who shouldn't even be alive. He did something to himself. That can be the only reason he's not dead.

Wraith was stationed in New York. Weapon X was branching out at the time and he managed to become in charge of that complex. I over heard the conversation between the two of them. They said they wanted me and Spidercide to work together and take down a crime family. It was that moment when I realized this would be my whole life, killing people. Quietly I began to plot an escape. I would have no more blood on my hands.

**The Next Day**

There was no way I could find my parents in Mexico, so I decided to stay in New York, but first I had to get out of the building.

There were two guards outside the room I was in so needed to surprise them. I climbed one of the walls to get to the ceiling where I moved toward the door. I shot a single strand of webbing at the knob and opened the door. Then I climbed out of the room, making it to the hallway ceiling. Then I let go of the ceiling and shot webbing at the two guards. With my strength I pulled the both of them into each other. The guards were nothing to worry about. The only thing that really concerned me was the other arachnid in this place.

A group of soldiers rushed the hallway, blocking the only way to move on. With a grin on my face I leaped at the soldiers and began kicking butt. I landed in the middle of them and they jumped on top of me. With all my strength I forced them off me and into the walls of the hall.

I continued my escape. I climbed to the top of the building, defeating soldier after soldier. I finally made it to the rooftop, with one web swing I could be free, but there was one obstacle left. Spidercide was waiting for me on the roof.

"Hey, Spider-Girl," laughs Spidercide. "You weren't going anywhere without saying good bye were you?"

"Get out of my way," says Anya.

"You can't leave," says Spidercide. "We never got to have that special moment where we talk about our experiences and become friends."

"You're a lunatic," says Anya.

"I haven't even had the chance to tell you of the great day when you came to Weapon X," laughs Spidercide. "We learned about your powers you obtained from the Mayan temple. I was sent down to Mexico to kidnap you. Your old man tried hard to protect you, but he was an easy victory for me. Your mother even got in my way, but I fixed her. I cracked her neck."

"My parents," mutters Anya. "You killed my parents."

"Well, just your mother," replies Spidercide. "Old pops is still out there."

"You killed my MAMA," yells Anya.

"That's it get mad," says Spidercide. "Let the Hunter take control."

"The Hunter," mutters Anya. "No!"

I ran off the rooftop in fear that I may activate the Hunter. I used my web to swing from one roof to another. I managed to get away. For some reason Spidercide let me go. There has to be a good reason why he'd let me leave.

Time went by and no one came after me. It should have been harder to get free, but it was so easy. Now I was all alone in the city of New York at the age of twelve and I had nowhere to go.

I thought maybe if I found the police they could help me so I found where the local station was and went there. I told my story to the officer at the main desk and he just laughed in my face. I couldn't get anyone to believe my story.

I thought it was hopeless until one of the other officers came to talk to me. "Hi, I'm Officer Johnson, what's you name," asks Johnson.

"Ahh, Anya Corazon," replies Anya.

"Now what is this about you being lost," asks Officer Johnson.

"My home is back in Mexico, where my parents are, but I was brought here against my will," says Anya. "I was kidnapped by some group called Weapon X."

"I've heard of them… But no one knows anything about them," says Johnson. "The rumors are that they experiment on mutants."

"Well, I'm no mutant," yells Anya.

"Do you remember where they took you," asks Officer Johnson.

"Yeah," says Anya.

I would show him where the Weapon X complex is, but I didn't tell him of my powers or what they did to me. It wasn't a big surprise when we came up to the building and everything was gone. The inside was cleared out instantly when I left. They took everything, even the files that had the location of my home.

"They probably knew that you'd bring the police," says Johnson. "I'm sorry Anya, but if they have the location of your home, then there's no way you're gonna find it."

"No," says Anya. "Where am I gonna go?"

"I'll make sure you have a good place to sleep tonight," says Officers Johnson.

I was put up in a foster home, but after a couple days I was kicked out of the house. I don't know why. Nobody wanted me. After being rejected several times Officer Johnson offered to take me in. He knew I had been through a lot so he thought it would be good.

I met his family. He lived with his wife and daughter Lynn. They were all nice. I got along well with Lynn and we became friends. I was sent to school with her where I made more friends.

I still live there today. Like I said I'm eighteen now. It's my last year in high school and let me tell you I have a feeling it's gonna be crazy last year. As I started my senior year I decided to change that code-name of mine from that horrible _Spider-Girl_ to Araña. Everyday after school I would go patrol the city before I went home. The Johnson family thought I was doing after school activities, but I was kicking some criminal butt.

I was doing well, but Weapon X would step in again causing me more problems. It seems Spidercide wanted to wait till I was a little older to fight me. No one has beaten him before and he was looking for a new challenge and I have no problem giving it to him. I will force him to tell me my papa lives and beat his ass for killing my mama.

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Araña 2: Arachnophobia Part 2

Araña #2: Arachnophobia Part 2

**Manhattan, New York**

Okay, so now I'm eighteen years old and in my last year of high school as I said last issue. I've been in at least three classes so far today and let me say, snooze fest. Algebra sucks, science sucks, history… Don't get me started on history… I mean every year it's the same thing, World War II this and World War II that… If I could go back in time I would kick Hitler's #$ and come back to this time to hopefully hear about something else.

Well, let's get back out of my fantasy and back to reality. It's lunch time now, time for a break! Well, I left history class, sigh… and went to meet my friend Lynn, who is really more like a sister to me. It should make sense since we grew up together.

Well as I walked through the cafeteria I noticed a group of girls hovering around one table. "So, what is going on over there," I say.

"The girls are worshiping Roderick Kingsley and Jason Macendale again," says Lynn.

"Oh, yeah," I reply with a grin on my face.

"I don't see why, they seem like losers to me," says a voice from behind.

"Ahh," I mutter as I turn around to see who's speaking to me.

"Sorry for listening to your conversation, but these guys really don't deserve the attention," says some guy standing behind me. "These guys prey on the weaker students here and beat down on them."

"Yeah, that's why we call them bullies," says Lynn.

"Well, at least you two have common sense," says the guy.

"Ahh, okay, who are you," I ask.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name's Lucas," he says. "And you are?"

"Anya and this is Lynn," I say.

"Well, it's nice to meet," he says sticking his hand out.

Okay, so this guy is actually kind of cute. I've never seen him before. "I've never seen you here before," I say.

"I just transferred here from _Midtown High_ in Queens," he says. "I was finding my way through the school when I saw these morons slamming some kid into a locker."

Roderick Kingsley and Jason Macendale are considered the most popular kids in school and everyone here acts like they're gods or something. It's nice to see someone else outside their circle.

"Anya, ask him…," Lynn whispers in my ear.

"Ahh, you want to join us," I ask.

"Sure," he says. "So what grade are you two in?"

"We're seniors," says Lynn.

"Same here," says Lucas.

We talk with him for awhile, and get to know him. He seems to be a nice guy.

"So, what are you doing today," asks Lucas.

"Ahh, what," I mutter.

"I asked you what you were doing," he replied.

"Well, me and Lynn were gonna…," I started say, but was interrupted.

"Anya, don't you remember I have that thing I have to do," says Lynn.

"What thing," I ask not realizing what Lynn was doing.

"You know that thing," she replies.

"Well, now that you two aren't doing something together how about you show me around the city," he asks me.

"Well, ahh…," I mutter.

"She'll be glad to show you," says Lynn.

"Lynn," I mutter.

"Cool. I'll see you after school," says Lucas as he begins to walk off. "Nice meeting you Lynn."

"Later," says Lynn.

"What did you do," I ask.

"Come on Anya," says Lynn. "You were practically drooling over him. He saw that you liked him and he took a shot at asking you out."

"I was that obvious," I ask. "Damn."

**Local Café**

Well, I went out with Lucas and took him to this café that most young people around here hangout. I never really had a boyfriend before, so I was nervous being out with him. I wasn't sure if this was a date or not. As long as I keep my cool this should be okay.

"So where are you from," he asks.

"Ahhh….," I mutter. "I live here in New York."

"I mean, where does your family originate from," he asks me.

"Mexico," I say.

"Yeah, mine are from Puerto Rico," he tells me. "Have any brothers or sister?"

"I don't know," I say.

The whole family conversation is a total bring down. I really don't know what happened with my family. Spidercide claims he killed my mother, could he have lied to me and what of my father? What if he remarried and I do have siblings? Sigh…

"I was taken from my family," I say. "I don't know where they are."

"That's sort of the same for me," he says. "But they were taken from me by a man by the name of _Victor Von Doom_. I don't know if they're still alive. I guess we have something in common."

As he continues talking I start to feel a buzzing in my head. It was my spider-sense, it warns me of oncoming danger. I look around the room, but don't see anything. It keeps buzzing, getting louder and louder till my head can't take it know more.

"Are you okay," asks Lucas.

"My head hurts," I say.

"You want to leave here? I'll get you a ride home," he says.

"No," I say. "I'll be fine."

I couldn't shake it. The feeling of danger grew more and more. Now I would learn what was the problem and it was coming through the windows and front door. About six Weapon X agents came through the windows, while Spidercide himself stood at the front entrance.

"Anya, it's been awhile," says Spidercide.

"…," I remain speechless.

"Who's this lunatic," asks Lucas.

"How cute, you have a boyfriend now," says Spidercide. "We'll have to take him out too."

"Keep him out of this," I yell.

"Anya, what's happening," asks Lucas.

"Grab them now," yells Spidercide.

Spidercide wanted to wait till I got stronger so he could have a decent opponent to fight and today was the day he came looking. Figures the first boy to ask me out on a date is gonna be pulled into this. Spidercide and the soldiers take us to a vacant area of Central Park, where he meets up with John Wraith, head of the New York Weapon X division.

"I see you found her," says Wraith. "And who's this?"

"Her little play thing," laughs Spidercide.

"This is between me and you, let Lucas go," I say.

"You're right Anya," says Spidercide. "Maybe we should take this somewhere else. I wouldn't want you holding back. We'll leave your boy here and I _promise_ we won't harm him."

"You promise, fine," I say.

Spidercide signals me to go in a certain direction so I go. I didn't want anything to happen to Lucas. As we leave Spidercide gives Wraith some signal and walks off with me. Soon we were a distance away and it was just the two of us.

"Alone at last," laughs Spidercide.

"How do you want to do this," I ask.

"I know you dropped the old Spider-Girl title and changed it to Araña," says Spidercide. "I also know about the new costume, which may I say pretty sexy. Shows just the right amount of cleavage."

"Shut it you pervert," I yell.

"Well, get into costume," says Spidercide. "I want to fight Araña not Anya Corazon."

He wanted it so I did so. Of course I have my costume under my clothes. I know what you readers are thinking! Quit it!

Okay, so I'm in costume and ready to fight Spidercide. I'm scared out of my mind.

**Back in the Park**  
**—Lucas takes over narrating—**

Okay, so Anya walked off with this freak in a blue and red costume and I don't know what the hell is going on, but I know that guy signaled his leader to take me out. Not good on keeping their word. I have to keep up my guard.

"Well, boy you have the honor of being exterminated by a member of Weapon X," says Wraith. "You don't know how lucky you are."

"Weapon X, huh," I say. "I've heard of you group of losers."

"Watch it," says Wraith.

"This would probably better if I was facing off with the big cheese himself, but Stryker isn't anywhere near New York is he," I say. "This sucks having to deal with just his lackeys, it's an insult."

"Shut up," yells Wraith. "Kill him."

One of the soldiers begins to pull the trigger on his gun. I react quickly and pull out one of my kunai knives and throw it directly at his throat. The result causes him to pull the gun up as he fires. He chokes and falls to the ground in his own puddle of blood. I grin at the fallen soldier and watch as the others come charging at me. I leap up and hit one soldier with a spinning roundhouse kick.

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Araña 3: Arachnophobia Part 3

**Araña #3: Arachnophobia Part 3: **

**Manhattan, New York—Central Park (Lucas Narrates)**

Okay, so right after we left last issue I seriously kicked these Weapon X guys #$, but it looks like they want more. This guy called Spidercide took Anya away from here. She left because he insured her that these guys wouldn't kill me if she went with him. Of course you can never trust a madman's word, but there are no worries here. These guys are nothing compared to what I've faced in my past.

Who am I you ask? Well, if you read last issue you'd know my names is Lucas Garcia, but I go by another name. The criminals on the street know me as Llamarado, the ninja of fire.

I figured I was the only one getting into fights with evil groups, but Anya seems to have her things too. How nice, the first girl I have a thing for in this city is a superhuman and she has an arch-enemy. I knew I found someone good when I went up to talk to her.

Well, back to reality and it's me facing five Weapon X agents and one of the leaders. I would use my fire powers, but my identity is supposed to be secret. Damn it I want to help Anya. Make this quick Lucas.

"Let's go," I yell.

The five agents come at me, but I take them all down one by one. The first I toke down with a kick to the side and punched another on my other side. The third agent came from head on and I grab his arm tossing him over my shoulder. The last two stand before me unsure of what to do. They signal each other to go, but they both hesitate.

"Oh, for the love of," I yell. "I don't have all day!"

I charge both and hit them with a double clothesline, with both my arms extended out. They fall over, one gets up and I ram his skull into a nearby wall, the other gets up and I punch him in the stomach and uppercut his face.

"Ew, bloody nose," I laugh.

Five bodies lie on the ground as I stare down the one called John Wraith. "So, what's so special about Anya," I ask.

"Well, that's secret son," says Wraith. "But since you're gonna die anyway… Miss Corazon is a failed project of ours, codenamed Spider-Girl."

"Spider-Girl," I mutter. "You mean Araña?"

"Well, that seems to be what she's going by these days," says Wraith. "She was given superhuman powers by some Mayan temple located in Mexico. We took her and used her, made her better."

"That seems to be the story with you people," I say.

"Now you know, time to die," says Wraith.

**A Distance Away (Araña Narrates)**

It's me and Spidercide all by our lonesome, oh joy… I have to beat him to make sure Lucas stays alive.

"Umm, sexy. I love it," laughs Spidercide. "I love the new costume."

"…," I keep silent.

"What's with the silent treatment," asks Spidercide. "Spider-Man isn't like this when he fights one of his arch-enemies."

"This isn't a game Spidercide," I say. "We could hurt people."

"I have no intention of hurting other people, only you," he yells as he jumps for me.

He uses his powers to make his fingers extend out to look like claws. He swipes his claws at me and I dodge every swipe.

"You've gotten faster," he says.

"That's not all," I say.

I give him a right hook straight to his jaw. He steps back and laughs, "Ha, ha, ha. I actually felt something. You've been working out! Let's see those muscles."

"Will you stop talking about how my body looks," I yell.

I swing again at him, but he dodges me. I turn to face him and he hits me in the center of my face.

"Ow," I yell.

I fell to the ground in pain. My vision became blurred.

"Ahh, you're already down," says Spidercide. "I was hoping for more out of you."

"I'm not done yet," I mutter.

While on the ground I move my left leg to try and trip him up. He falls, but rolls back on to his feet. Back on my feet a leap from the ground and hit him with my shoulder to force him back. We both get up to our feet.

THWIP!

I shoot out a strand of webbing at a statue nearby and pull it towards Spidercide. He is hit and falls with the statue.

"Ahh," I take deep breaths. "Ahh…"

"Vandalism," says Spidercide. "That's not good. Not good at all."

**Anya's Home**

It was getting late. Lynn was sitting down to eat dinner with her father. Her father is still a cop and her mother, well her mother left. Things weren't working out between the two of them and she left, it was a rough time for them and awkward for me. Well, like I said it's late and they're getting ready to eat dinner.

"Why is Anya out so late," asks Mr. Johnson.

"She was out on a date with a new kid at school," says Lynn. "I thought she would be back by now."

"Do you know where she went," asks Mr. Johnson.

"Yeah, she went to the café with hangout at," says Lynn.

"Maybe I should call the place," says Mr. Johnson.

"Well, she can't be there," says Lynn. "I tried her on her cell phone."

Lynn's father went to the phone and called the café after looking up the number in the phone book.

"Yes, I'm looking for Anya Corazon," says Mr. Johnson. "Could you ask if she's there?"

"Sir, I'm sorry, but there was an incident here and all customers have left," said the café worker.

"They've left," questions Mr. Johnson.

He hangs up the phone and walks back over to Lynn.

"Something happened over there," says Mr. Johnson. "But Anya isn't there and I'm not sure where she is."

**Central Park (Lucas Narrates)**

It's me John Wraith all by our lonesome. It's getting late, better hurry. We stare each other down waiting for each other to move. Wraith pulls out a hand gun and begins to fire at me. Dodge the bullets one by one and move in closer on him. I kick the gun out of his hand and we begin fighting with our fists. I throw two punches, but he blocks both of them and holds my arms up following up by hitting with his face. I take back two steps and shake off the pain. He comes after me throwing punch after punch I block him as well. I kick him, making him go back a couple of feet. Then I run towards him and up his body, and then I kick him at the side of his head. He falls a distance from me and I land on my feet. I look down at him waiting for him to come back up.

"Well," I say.

He doesn't move. I don't know whether he's out or not, but I take my chance on leaving. I follow the path that Anya took with Spidercide. As I run I start to ignite my body in flames, no one was around so I had no problem doing it. The flames transform my clothes into a leather costume. The costume is black with orange lines running across my chest. I have knee and elbow pads that are orange and blue and my boots are also blue and orange. The flames disappear as I move in on Anya. I see them fighting. Spidercide has his fingers extended out as claws and he's swinging them at her. Anya runs out of space to go and is forced up against a wall. Spidercide grabs her by the throat and morphs his hand into a blade of a spear. He then strikes Anya in her right arm with it.

"Ahh," she yells.

"No…," I say.

I pull out one of my katana swords from behind me and run towards Spidercide.

"Urr, yah," I yell as I strike Spidercide in the back.

"Ahh," yells Spidercide.

He pulls his spear-shaped hand from Anya arm and steps back.

"All right Spidey step off," I say.

"Who the hell are you," asks Spidercide.

"I'm Llamarado," I say. "And this is my sword…"

My sword ignites in flames. Spidercide looks in shock.

"Let's see those claws of yours in action," I say.

"Not now," says Spidercide. "You surprised me, struck me from behind. Next time we meet I won't let you off the hook so easily, her either."

Spidercide puts his hand on his back and walks off. I wanted to go after him, but Anya was hurt. I walk up to her and grab her arm, which is bleed pretty badly. She's out cold, must of went out when Spidercide was choking her. I had to get her to safety and stop her arm from bleeding, but there's no way to take her to a hospital not like this in her Araña costume. I decide to take her back to my place.

**Lucas's Apartment**

It's late at night. I wrapped Anya's arm in bandages and let her rest in my bed. The wound was pretty bad. I had to use a special treatment to heal it, one I learned back when I was learning to be a ninja. Seeing all the blood come out of Anya's arm reminded me of the day my family was taken from me. Seeing my father dead on the floor of our old house, blood everywhere, Victor Von Doom killed him and kidnapped my mother and siblings. Now Anya is in a fight for her life against a man who did the same to her family. All I know is this madman, Spidercide, will be after Anya and a lot of innocents maybe harmed. That's why I need to stay by her side for the time being. I saw how Anya was shaking when she saw him at first. She'll need me to help her get over her i fear of spiders /i .

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
